Rainy Days and Shining Skies
by DamItsAndy
Summary: The storm doesn't have to end if you've got your own personal sun


Rain poured down from above, threatening the large windows on the high-rise office building in central Seoul. Lighting flashed and cracks of thunder made the two occupants of the highest office jump slightly.

"I'm sorry Yoongi, you know I don't like rejecting your pieces but I just don't think this one is gonna make it onto the concept this this album," Bang PD said after having listened to his artist's latest demo track. "The studio's lost power because of the storm and as soon as the janitorial staff and security have cleared everyone out and shuttled them into cabs the building will be locked up and the generators will only work for necessities, so I strongly suggest you go home and relax. Drink some water and eat some food," he holds up a finger to silence the rapper's protests. "Kimchi and rice with a packet of ramen flavoring is not real food."

Yoongi looked at his feet with a out in his lips as his boss pressed the file '_your most recent failure'_ into his palm. The USB only weighed a few ounces but its return to his possession felt like a thousand pounds. Yoongi hated his intrusive thoughts sometimes. He stood up and bowed like the respectful adult he pretends to be then turned on his heel and made his way down to where a company valet was waiting for him, all the while his thoughts were running like crazy. Most of the time his brain was on some petty shit like '_lets just throw all of this fresh cooked food on the ground right now_', but sometimes it got in his way. Sometimes his bitchass neurological pathways wanted him to meow for no reason or waltz through Seoul in full rainbow getup and come out to the world as the chaotic gay that he is. Of course he's never succumbed to these desires, okay so maybe there's the occasional meow but he hasn't been actively gay since he hooked up with some american in Chicago during promotions. As if he had teleported he found himself tanking the driver and scurrying through the rain. He was standing in front of his own front door like some sort of overgrown and undertrained girl scout, unable to dig his keys from his bag, when the door decided to do him a favor and open on its own.

"Yoongi-hyung! Thank Jin you're home. I've been stuck on the drum beat for the rap track can you please help me?" Jungkook pleaded before moving aside to let the sad and damp rapper into the foyer. Yoongi groaned, pushed past the excitedly hopeful vocalist and shucked off his shoes en route to the kitchen.

"I don't know, Kook. I'm not feeling well today. Why don't you was Joonie to help you, he's a great composer. Or even Hoseokie, he's great with developing drum beats." The great Min Yoongi tried to excuse himself and hide his face in his cup of water. _Disgraceful_, he thought, _your dongsaeng needs you and you're so in your head that you refuse to help him? I know bitchy is your stage persona, but this is little bunny Kookie asking for help with a composition. Do your duty as a hyung. _While Yoongi's thoughts were consuming him, the maknae had been going on about how much of a genius his hyung is and while 'Namjoonie-hyung is a great leader and wonderful lyricist, no one can build a beat like Agust D'

"Fine! Fine, you brat, I'll help you." Yoongi tried his best to sound indignant, almost nearly succeeding.

Jungkook actually jumped in joy, "Thank you Yoongi-hyung!" The dancer picked up his hyung and spun him around and _Min Yoongi does not have a muscle kink no he does not, he also doesn't 'accidentally' steal JK's towel when he takes showers just so when Kook is naked and wet Yoongi is the one who gets to peek while delivering the stolen item. No definitely not. _Any dirty thoughts the rapper might have had disappeared the second he was put down, because when he saw the smile on that bunny boy's face, Jungkook looked like a child again and Yoongi is no pedophile.

"Alright kid, show me what you have so far"

* * *

It became abundantly clear after just a few minutes of working on the song that the maknae didn't need help, he needed company. Even more than that he needed validation. Once Yoongi helped Kook balance the accented beats and entrances, the younger had the rest in the bag. When the tired hyung tried to go to his own studio, the aspiring producer stopped him, gazing with those big doe eyes and a softly whined "hyung, please stay?" Suffice to say Yoongi was glued to his chair for the rest of the century.

"Hey hyung, can I have your opinion on this idea I've been toying with?" Jungkook asked as soon as Yoongi had sat down again.

_I would give you anything and everything, _is what Yoongi was very careful to not say out loud, instead uttering a simple "Sure."

Jungkook rested his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers together. "Cool, so you know how in some of your verses you sound like you're out of breath?" Yoongi nodded. "Right, and I've heard other artists try to get the same effect and sound tacky and fake." Yoongi's eyebrows shot up and a smirk tugged at his lips but he stayed quiet. "So I just want to know, how do you sound out of breath without sounding shitty and fake or like you have asthma?"

Yoongi's eyebrows had practically merged with his hairline at this point but he managed to retain his laughter from the younger's blatant roast of most of the music industry. "Well, I'll usually implement that effect further into a song, so I've already rapped a bunch and breathlessness comes naturally. Sometimes if I want to record a specific part and not run through a whole song before I'll do some jumping jacks and run up and down the hallway, then yell through the alphabet or something so I sound like I've just sung and danced most of a song. The latter is not my favorite, too much of a workout."

"That's it! Hyung you're a genius, I'll just work out then I'll be just out of breath enough for it to come naturally!" Junkook jumped out of his chair and immediately went for his shoes and laptop.

Yoongi stoop up with a chuckle. "Easy there tiger, how about I take your laptop and set it up for recording in my sound room, you can go and be active and fit or whatever, it'll be ready to record when you are."

Jungkook's eyes sparkled like the night sky and thanked his hyung profusely before running out of the Golden Closet. Yoongi grumbled to himself and continued to pack up Jungkook's hard drive and laptop and set off towards the recording studio.

* * *

Just as Yoongi finished calibrating the equipment and steadying the mic stand, a panting Jungkook burst into the room.

"Alright! I'm good, I'm ready, let's go, let's get it!" Jungkook bounced on the balls of his feet and reminded Yoongi of a baby rabbit as he practically vibrated from inside the soundproof room.

"OK good to know, I'm all ready when you are just pop on the headphones and give me the signal." Yoongi then turned off the intercom and checked that everything was recording to the correct track. He was about to test the headset feedback so the singer would be able to hear himself when his eyeballs were suddenly assaulted with the sight of a very shirtless and slightly glistening Jungkook.

"Sorry hyung, my hair was too damp and sweaty to put the headphones on and I don't have a towel on hand so I thought, ya know, it's just the two of us, why not use my shirt?" Yoongi's lack of response and what he assumed was a shocked expression was less than reassuring for Jungkook, "I'm sorry hyung I can put it back on, it's just a little gross now, I didn't think you'd mind but I can-"

"NO!" Yoongi almost shouted, "No, I mean, you're right. It's just us. Make yourself comfortable, I really don't mind, especially if it's what's best for your recording process." He noticed Kook's guilty expression and sent him a small smile, "Kookie I really don't mind. It's not like you and the others don't walk around without shirts on in the dorms. It's fine."

"Thanks, hyung. Let's get started?"

"Yeah, whenever you're ready." Yoongi sighed and leaned back in his chair as Jungkook started rapping and singing his self produced song. He really was proud of him, the kid he raised since middle school was already producing his own album. Although, he really wasn't much a kid anymore, was he? As he watched the metronome light blink in time with Jungkook's lips moving, he saw all the little things that made him a man. The chin length hair the parted over his left eye, properly styled now that he could do it on his own. The sharp eyes and even sharper jawline that always took him by surprise. And now that it was staring him in the face, his extremely...matured physique. Yoongi always thought the golden maknae was naturally attractive but at this point he was downright sexy. As he struggled to choke out the last words of the chorus having added a high harmony to which he wanted to apply the breathless effect, sweat dripped off his chin and onto his tense abs which revealed how hard he was breathing. His long dark hair stuck to his forehead and his eyes had this dangerous look when he wiped his face with the inside of his bent arm. His soft, pink lips which hid from the world a sinfully dexterous tongue. Those deep, brown eyes, framed by long lashes and carefully brushed on makeup. Those eyes that have been staring at him for longer than a glance. He glanced back down to his shiny lips that were moving again, but not in time with the track. '_Hyung? Hyung!' _Oh shi-

"Hyung? Are you ok?" Yoongi fumbled for the intercom, Jungkook giggled and leaned closer to the mic "Is this working, can you hear me?"

His hand finally fell on the red switch and he sighed heavily, "Yes I'm fine and I can hear you. That was great Kook. Do you have everything you need?"

"I think so," he ruffled his hair and Yoongi couldn't help but notice the bulging biceps the action accentuated, "Can we listen through everything before we go back? Just so we didn't miss anything."

"Yeah, of course. Hang up the headphones and get in here, Jin is making jajangmyeon for dinner and I don't want the scraps tonight because you were slow."

Jungkook chuckled and did as he was told, coming to lean over Yoongi's right side, his dominant hand on the desk next to the computer and the other on his still exposed waist. Yoongi gulped at the proximity and hit play. He breathed in and almost choked on the air around him. Jungkook smelled so good, like cologne and manliness and... baby power? It would have been weird if it were anyone else but it works so well for Kookie, he felt the hairs of the back of his neck stand up at the slight breeze provided by Jungkook's gentle huffs of breath. A shiver ran down the back of his spine and he heard, and felt, Jungkook take a tiny, sharp inhale and the hand resting on the table tensed up a little. Neither were paying attention to the tracks anymore, too focused on the building and changing atmosphere of the room, thickening like caramel. Heating up and becoming more and more sticky and pliable, steadily harder to remove oneself from. If you were to boil caramel for long enough and then let it sit for even a moment, it would harden, and the most gentle touch would shatter it like glass. Making caramel can be disheartening. It takes a while for the ingredients to heat up and combine, oftentimes one will be ready before the other, and once they do it takes quite some time for the combined ingredients to turn into something tangible. It is often like a flip is switched and all of a sudden what was once sugar and butter is now hot, boiling caramel. Golden-brown and delicious. Yoongi applied the gentlest touch to their cold caramel when he slowly swiveled his chair around and looked into Jungkook's eyes. It shattered when Jungkook's eyes flickered down to Yoongi's bowed lips and brought the hand on his hip down to the other's shoulder. The cracked crust exposed the warm caramel when their lips met. The sweet suddenness of sugar, the smooth caress of butter, the heat of their conjunction, each turning the other into something so much better. Yoongi's hand found its way up to Jungkook's jaw, just as sharp as it looks, and tightened his grip enough to tilt it to his liking, the action pulling a moan from the now pliable singer. Yoongi pulled on Jungkook's lower lip with his front teeth and it caused his knees to buckle, falling forwards onto the producer's lap. His knees luckily fell on either side of his thighs, veiny hands coming to steady his waist, making immediate skin to skin contact.

* * *

really bad place to leave this but I promise I'll come back


End file.
